I don't wanna be alone
by Hikari-hime
Summary: OCxOC. For Katakana Kong! While heading to meet up with a friend, Twilight bumps into Cris, a young loner hedgehog. But what she does know, he has a mystery about him.  Blaze appears in the story.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: This was a story/challenge for my friend Katakana Kong.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Sonic (though I wish I could have a few things) or Twilight (she belongs to Katakana Kong). I do however own Cris.

In the tranquil forest, there was nothing but peace and silence. Or so thought. Above in the trees was a young hedgehog, eager for adventure and excitement. But for now, this young hedgehog had something else on her mind.

"Dammit, Miko! I don't care how much of a princess you are; you're still an idiot!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Her unique red and green eyes pierced at her path ahead as she jumped from tree branch to tree branch, taking on most of her father's features and characteristics as well as from her unknown mother. At the moment, she had 87% of her mother's attitude.

She was traveling to meet a friend of hers who is now practically on the other half of the planet. That can explain her current pissed off mood. Twilight loved Miko, they were good friends, but Miko had a tendency to be a bit...bit ditzy.

Twilight was running as fast as her legs could take her.

"Another hour and a half of this and I should be there before sunset", she mused. She had only been running a little since noon.

Out of the blue she heard what sounded like a blood curdling scream.

"What was that?"

Then it came again.

"Holy fruit! What's going on?"

She became skeptic and went to see what was happening. As she got closer to the site, a strong scent hit her nose.

"Blood?...And a lot of it."

She stopped the powerful iron smell by pinching her nose.

When she got there, the area looked like it was a peaceful little village. Was. Now it was a slaughtered wasteland. Everywhere there were bodies as far as she could see: adults, children, even babies and a few elderly people of different species alike. Some having what looked like weapons showed that they fought. But as it looked it seemed that their efforts were useless.

Walking up to a middle-aged male man, who laid there with his eyes open, Twilight checked his pulse.

"No pulse and he's cold. He's been dead for a good while. Poor thing".

She stood up but hesitated. Hearing a noise, she quickly turned and was standing in a fighting pose.

"Who's there?" she ordered.

Looking around she saw a body on the ground that wasn't there moments ago. Cautiously, she walked over to the body and carefully looked it over.

Having on black jeans and brown hair was all she could notice with the rest of the hair covering the back and face in the dirt. Seeing it harmless and that and was breathing she came closer. She knelt down and advances her hand towards the body, hesitating after a grunt came from it. The deepest of the voice signified it was a male. She stretched her arms out to flip him over for a better view. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth. In shock by the person before her she could hardly form words. Tears lightly started to form in her eyes.

"Cris?" she practically breathed out.

-x-

'What...what happened? Why is everything so dark? I can't open my eyes. Wait a second...DAMMIT! I remember now, it happened. If only i were stronger. If only...if only.'

He tried to get up but it was futile. With that one slight movement it sent a shock of pain.

"Ugh...," he groaned.

"Oh!" a famine voice chirped. "At least you're finally awake."

"Where am I?" he asked weakly.

"Somewhere safe. You were covered in blood but you didn't have but a few cuts and bruises".

By the sound of the footsteps it sounded like the person talking to him had walked away. Maybe the person only cared to a point to see if he'd wake. After a few minutes the same petite footsteps became louder, signaling the person had came back.

"Okay, this may sting a little".

"Holy mother!"

"What?"

"What?! That stung like hell, not a little", he yelled.

Finally having the strength, he opened his eyes. All he could see was a blur of black. After several blinks, his vision became more clear and the other persons face became more focused.

"Tw-twilight?"

The black female hedgehog smiled down at her friend.

"Hey, Cris. You're such a crybaby; that stuff only stung a little. Like an ant bite."

Cris looked around and took in his surroundings. He was lying on the ground right next to a river under a tree. Twilight was kneeling next to him. He tried his best to look down at the rest of himself, ignoring the pain. He had some bandages on his torso and his pants seemed fine; the couple of rips and cuts on there were there blended with the ones that were already there. After looking back to his upper body he noticed something wrong.

Twilight, seeing his changed expression, grew curious.

"What is it?"

"My shirt...where is it?"

She pointed towards a tree branch that held his damp, light blue shirt.

"It had blood and dirt on it. I cleaned it for you; hope you don't mind."

"Nah," he shook his head.

He started to get up right and was getting better at enduring the pain.

"Thanks for helping me. What were you doing in a place like this anyway?"

"I was on my way to see my friend, Miko" she answered.

"You mean that princess friend of yours?"

She nodded to his question.

"Didn't you say she was crazy?"

"She's not crazy. She's just a little hyper."

She explained trying to back up her friend. Cris gave her a look of disbelief.

"Okay, she's a little crazy but a good person nether less."

He just leaned against a tree and got comfortable.

"Yeah. That's code for 'she's a wacko'."

-x-

"Ah-ah-ahchoo!" Miko sneezed.

"You okay, Kimiko?" Blaze asked her younger sister.

"I'm fine."

"You sure? You aren't sick are you?"

"No, I'm great," she said. 'Some bastard's talking about me. I hope they die.' she thought and sneezed again.

-x-

After about an hour of rest, Cris was able to get up and walk without being hindered by his now treated wounds. Now he had slipped on his cleaned light blue dress shirt, which he kept unbuttoned, and was ready to be on his way.

"Thanks again, Twi. I guess I'll see you around."

"What?" she questioned in a shocked voice.

Her ears popped up even higher than they usually were. "You're leaving now? But I..." she began to trail off.

"You what?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me for a bit. Ya know, you could meet Miko and then at least you won't be all alone."

She started to feel herself blush a little.

A light, barely noticeable blush crept across his face as well. Having seeing Twilight during his travels every now and again, he has become fond of her. Enjoying her company and hearing about her friends and father. He never remembers feeling like this toward another person before; with the exception of his family. Bless their souls. She's the only person who has made him feel like this. She's special to him but if he followed her nothing but trouble was bound to follow.

I'm sorry, Twilight, but I can't." he said softly.

"Come on, Cris. It'll be fun. I promise".

"I can't, trouble's bound to follow me. Later."

He then started to walk away.

"O~kay. But I know this place that has great chocolate covered bananas."

The brown hedgehog stopped in his tracks with his ears perked up, twitching.

"Chocolate...covered...bananas?"

"Said to be the best. And after trying them, I believe it"

The black hedgehog knew what she was trying to do. Tempted her friend with the delightness of a banana covered in chocolate. It wasn't just any treat; it was Cris's favorite food.

She wanted to be with her friend, rarely ever seeing him because of his traveling. She asked him if he'd like to live in the town she stayed and to have friends that he'll see all of the time. But each time, he'd tell her he couldn't and moved on to his next unknown destination. All she wanted was to make her friend happy. And, trying not to be selfish, be with him.

So what better way then offering/bribing him to get his favorite treat of chocolate covered bananas?

Cris turned to her

"The best, eh?"

A grin found its way on his face. He knew that he should leave, but the best chocolate covered bananas. He needed will power.

"Okay. I guess I'll go but for only a while".

Sadly, he hardly seemed to have any. Will power: None, Stomach: A lot.

"Alrighty then. Let's go!" Twilight cheered.

They started to set off.

To be continued...

(A/N: Sorry about stopping before anything really happened, I hate doing that but I was tired. Hope you liked it and I promise to put up Pt. two soon.)

(Another A/N: This is crazy question corner. What will happen to Twilight and Cris? Will they stay BFF's? What will happen to our young friends? Will Cris stay and what's he gotta do with the village people? Will he get his bananas? Will Twilight kill Kimiko? Who are her parents? And will Kimiko ever know who was talking about her? These are the questions that haunt us.)

Please Review. Each one gives some poor child new hopes and dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long (I had to go back to real life.) Here's Pt. 2!

_Green/red eyes stared at a pair of pure red ones that resemble the color of blood. Both eyes staring scarcely, not even a blink, the bearers of the eyes didn't move. All that could be heard was heavy breathing and little sobbing._

_He then started to advance toward the other, passing the lifeless carcasses that were discarded on the ground._

_She held onto her weapon and stood there. She knew what had to be done but didn't want to do it. She gathered up all her strength and darted toward the attacker thinking only one thing over and over, 'Cris…'_

"Come on Cris,: Running up from far ahead, Twilight looked over her shoulder. They have only been going for a little over an hour and were getting closer to their destination. "You're such a slow poke."

Cris was not that completely far but it was a few yards in between them. He was getting exhausted, huffing and puffing, he just couldn't take it. "Well sorry. How about I just pay no mind to my wounds or my aching back that had been lying on the ground? I should be able to catch up then." He said sarcastically.

"Sure, that'll work."

A vein popped on his forehead. "Okay then," he muttered. Leaning forward a little more he felt himself get a little faster. 'First gear' He then sucked in air and started to use his potential energy and use it for his, becoming faster. 'Second gear, and now…' With almost no effort he became faster and was coming up beside Twilight. 'Third.'

When she saw Cris she was in shock. No one else was faster than her, minus her father. She made herself go a little faster but Cris came right back beside her. "What the hell, Cris?"

He chuckled in response. "You seem to be slipping Twilight. You forgot I can manipulate the air currents around me. And thus," He sped up until he was ahead. "I'm ahead of-"

"Cris, watch-" But she didn't speak fast enough. Cris ran straight into a group of warthogs. "… out." Twilight breathed out the rest of her sentence before running to Cris's side.

The warthogs that he bumped into were looking down at the two. One was snorting out hot air through his large ring pierced nose. Another one with an eye patch had a big chain out. The last one was sitting up on the ground with a calm yet serious glare look in his eyes.

Noticing the tension, Cris gulped and was a little nervous. "Hey guys. Sorry about running into you, I was just trying to out run my friend here ya-"

"Shut up kid!" The first one said.

"Hey!" Twilight intervened. "He was just saying he was sorry."

The one with the eye patch and chain stomped his hoof in front of Twilight. "I think it be best that you hold your tongue little girl. Or else you're in for a buisin'." He smirked down at her. She stuck her tongue out, which enraged him. He swung his chain around about to hit both Cris and Twilight. Before making contact, Cris grabbed Twilight and jumped out of the way. The man growled, "Damn brat."

"Hasn't your mother taught you not to go and attack a defenseless girl?" Cris said, and without even knowing, he was holding onto Twilight bridal-style.

He started laughing. "Hahaha. Who do you think taught me! Tusk! Redder! How about we cut us up some hedgehogs?"

"You don't even have to ask me twice." Tusk said.

"Fine with me." Redder spoke for the first time throughout the whole encounter. He pulled out what looked like a huge butcher knife. "I wanna take on the girl. Eh, Boss?"

Cris tightened his grip on her, making her squeak a little. "Twilight, I'm gonna get us out of here." He whispered to her. She was about to speak, but he continued, "Not taking any 'ifs', 'ands', or 'buts'. We are getting out of here. I don't want you hurt or wanna have to fight these goons. Okay?" All he gets in response is a nod and her tightening a hold onto his shirt.

"Heh, ain't that cute. The kid's tryin' to protect the gal." Tusk laughed. Before he knew it his face was in contact with a shoe; Cris jumped forward landing on Tusk's face, and jumped back in the air. "You damn brat!"

Cris just looked back down with a stupid grin on his face.

"He ain't getting' away that easy!" Boss snickered. He swung his chain at Cris and it wrapped around his leg. "Now it's time to reel it in boys." Pulling the chain back, the two hedgehogs fell out of the sky onto the ground.

Twilight started to cough due to all of the dust in the air. "Cris. Cris are you all aright?" She looked up at his weakened face. He seemed exhausted though she knew good and well he wouldn't show it. "Cris…" tears threaten to come.

"I'm okay, Twi. You just worry about yourself. I've got'cha ya." He was breathing very unevenly.

"You're getting tired; let me fight for-"

"No."

"But-"

"I said no!" He practically scorned her. "You are not going to fight dammit! Now if things get any worse you leave and don't turn back! Do you understand?"

She struggled out of his grasp. "I understand you perfectly, but I'm not leaving you here to fight all by yourself." Then, out of who-knows-where, she pulled out her Moon Mallet. "I'm gonna stay here and fight."

As if on cue, the band of goons came and started to attack. Twilight retaliated and went for the closest one, being Redder. Their weapons clashed, knife to hammer. They were on equal levels with the other gaining the upper hand every now and again.

"Not to bad girly."

"Thanks. But there's more where that came from."

"Hmm, is that so? Well I think its best ya use that 'more' for ya friend over there."

Then it hit her. _'Cris!'_ She had been so busy fighting Redder that she had forgotten the other two and guessed Cris was fighting them both on his own. She wanted to look and see if he was alright but if she did then she'd be left open.

Noticing her slight moment of distraction, Redder took the knife and aimed for her arm. All the damage done was a graze going down her lower arm but it was still effective. He smirked at her cries of pain.

"It looks like I missed ya dat time. Jus' know ya ain't gonna be so lucky next…"

Twilight looked up from her pained spot on the ground. She thought that he was going to hit her, but the blow never came. She saw he was looking past her at something else. Before even getting a word out, Redder ran right pass her, waving his knife.

She just stayed in that spot. Shivering. "This feeling… What's this feeling right now? It's like… like…" she stopped her musing after hearing what sounded like a thick chomp. "Cris", she screamed yet still didn't turn to see the tragedy that she knew just happened. Before even registering it she had turned her body around.

Redder stood there completely still. Until blood spurted out of him and fell to the ground.

Twilight was confused. Happy because her friend wasn't the one had fallen. Sad because he couldn't be found. Getting anxious she started calling out for him, "Cris? Cris, where are you? This isn't funny anymore. Cr- Ahh!" She was cut off by a blow that sent her flying. Using the handle on her mallet, she dug it into the ground and held her place. When she collected herself, she looked up at her attacker and gasped.

Red eyes, that seemed to pierce right through her. Unkempt hair that made an assumption that it had never then cared for. Long fierce nails, that looked as if it can slice through the flesh no matter how thick or rough. And the pointed teeth that looked almost as sharp as the nails. Even with all of the drastic changes it was still unbelievable to know who it was.

Twilight gulped silently after overlooking the figure. Holding onto her breath and having the hot tears flood her eyes. "Cris", she finally breathed out. All that came was a huff in response, but that wasn't enough for her. "Cris what's wrong with you? Why are you like this?"

No response, only a glare.

"Answer me! It's me Twilight. Your friend. You can talk to me about almost anything." She started to shout but it felt as if her throat was on fire.

To tell the truth he couldn't do anything of his own mind. Couldn't think right. Couldn't say what he wanted to say. Couldn't do what he wanted to do. He barely knew what his body was doing now. It was like a monster had taken control over him. He just licked the blood that ran down his nails.

She knew by the look in his eyes what he had on his mind.

Green/red eyes stared at a pair of pure red ones that resemble the color of blood. Both eyes staring scarcely, not even a blink, the bearers of the eyes didn't move. All that could be heard was heavy breathing and little sobbing.

He then started to advance toward the other, passing the lifeless carcasses that were discarded on the ground.

She held onto her weapon and stood there. She knew what had to be done but didn't want to do it. She gathered up all her strength and darted toward the attacker thinking only one thing, _'Cris.'_

As the gap between them closed the tension increased.

'_No matter what I think is wrong or what I think is right; now is all that matters. I will stop you Cris. Whatever it takes.'_

"Cris…!"

"Damn!" Kimiko cursed. The glass she was just holding had slipped out of her hand and broke on the ground. About to clean it up she saw something in the glass. "Twilight." The glass had a weird shaped crack in it; an almost perfectly shaped 'T'.

_Clash!_

_Boom!_

_Ching!_

Those were the sounds of nails, a mallet, and a collision hit.

"Cris, stop this before somebody gets hurt." She tried reasoning with him for about the fifth time. Each try was as useless as the next.

He continued to claw and dodge her. All that the monster inside of him wanted to do was kill and kill. And the hunger of killing was directed towards Twilight.

He doesn't remember how long ago or when he realized the monster inside himself, all he knew was that once it took control there was no easy way of getting it back. It would continue to kill and murder until nothing is left. With a racing heart, adrenaline pumping, intoxicated feelings, and instant spike in power, Cris may have secretly enjoyed his other half. But killing ones who are innocent, he disagrees.

Maybe why he wishes to stay alone?

Twilight has hardly been hesitant through the whole fight. Not because she want to badly hurt him Cris but because if she does she'll be slain. Trying to dodge, she loses her footing and falls over backwards. Then not a moment later gets slashed in her already injured arm. "Ahhh!" She firmly grips onto her arm that now felt numb yet had the feeling like it was on fair. To make things worse it was her strong arm she used to swing her mallet.

Cris stood over her, breathing heavy and slowly, looking down upon the poor girl. As he was about to give her finally attack he stopped. Stopping that instant looking at her, he felt a strong clench inside of him. For the first time, he saw Twilight was crying.

"T-t…" He stumbled on his words. On the inside, the little bit of himself he could control, he remembered her.

Twilight looked up at Cris' still figure through puffy, red, watery eyes. "Cris… Cris please I want you to hear me. I know you don't want to hurt me and you know I don't want to hurt you either. There… but there is something that's making you do this, otherwise this wouldn't be happening. I… I don't want it… to be like this." By now she was up on her feet, rubbing her good arm across her nose. She looked at Cris, who stared back at her, and sighed. "I really don't want it to be this way.

"You… you are my friend- my best friend. When you're around I feel happy. I'm just happy! You give me this feeling, a feeling that I don't think anyone else has ever given me. Not my father. Not Miko. Nobody! You… I… Cris, I…" And, if automatically, she jumped forward and embraced him. Held him so close that he might disappear the moment she loosened up. "Cris, I don't want to be without you. And I know I may sound selfish, but I just want you to be without me."

Cris stood in the sudden embrace. The clenching feeling inside started to ache more and more. The monstrous side of him must didn't like it because it was having a frenzy. "Ahhh!", he screamed out in pain. He dug his claws into the sides of Twilight's shoulders to a point where she let out a groan and hiss of pain.

'_No,'_ he thought, speaking to the monster inside. _I'm not gonna let you hurt Twilight. I'm not going to let you kill the first person in years that actually cares for me. I'm not going to let you kill someone I love again!'_

"You are not going to control me~!" He shouted.

Suddenly yet steadying he began to transforms back. His claws went from sharp to his decent gloved covered hand. Unkempt hair back tamed. Fangs receded back to regular sized teeth. And eyes went from bloody red to its unique gray color.

Twilight looked up into his face. Her quivering frown became a smile. She finally had her Cris back. "Cris" she said in a whisper that only he could hear.

He smiled back down at her and lifted her chin to get a better view of her. Looking into her green and red eyes with so much content. He had and idea on his mind of what he wanted to do but left it alone. "Twilight, I'm sorry if I hurt you. I'm sorry for making you feel like this, so worried about me. And thank you, for saving me from myself." He calmly explained. Just as he was about to stand straight her eyes lids fell closed and her body went limp in his hold. "Twilight!" Then he caught sight of her arm, she was still losing blood.

Without thinking he picked her up bridal-style and started to run in the direction they were originally going. Going faster then he ever remembered he ever gone, he knew every second count.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The finally Chapter of I don't wanna be alone. I would like to thank Katakana Kong for your support and patience.

The sky started to become mixed with orange, yellow, pink, and dark blue. The sunset of the day was ending welcoming a beautiful moonlit night. People were walking the streets without a care. Well, maybe not everyone was carefree.

"Come on Kimiko. You were just overreacting that's it." Blaze said comforting her little sister. She just shook her head in response and continued with her fixed stare into space.

Blaze has been worried about Miko for the past hour. Ever since Miko's been running around saying that Twilight was in trouble, frightening a few others. She made an attempt to go and search for her friend on her own, but was convinced to stay put and the she was okay. But that was almost an hour ago and Miko became antsy. Now they both were outside of the hotel resort they've been staying at.

The older princess was worried of her sister; she has almost never seen her out of it like this before. "You need to stop worrying, she'll be just fine." She received no reply. "You're making others worry about you and I know how you hate it when we worry about you." Still no word. "Hmm… I bet we can go inside and eat, maybe some cookies, or better some shrimp: your favorite."

"Big sis, please." She finally responded. "I know you don't like me upset but I'm fine. It's just, I wanna be sure Twilight makes it her okay. So you just go back inside now." At the last part she had a small sad smile. Blaze was hesitant but left for the inside, leaving Miko alone. Miko looked back into space and prayed silently.

After a few minutes she sensed a disturbed presence. She looked up and gasped. Sprinting forward to an approaching figure and stopped before them. Paying only little mind to the one standing there she stared at the one being carried and caressed her cheek.

"Twilight" she smiled and whispered, "You're still in one piece at least."

"Glad to know you are worried about the injured one."

Miko looked up at the boy with a serious look. "Who are you and what happened to Twilight?"

He grinned. "I'm Cristopher, but I prefer Cris and I'm a friend of Twilight." His smile then faded. "As for what happened it's a long story and I'll explain it later. Right now I gotta get her inside."

She nodded and motioned for him to follow her inside. "Oh right, I forgot. The name's Kimiko, but I prefer Miko. And thank you for helping out my friend." She smiled big then thought, _'So this is Cris. Interesting.'_

"You butt-munchers did what?" Miko yelled and hit Cris and Twilight in the head, getting an 'ow' from each.

After they had got inside Twilight was quickly treated by Blaze, Silver, and some of the hotel staff. After she finally woken up fully healed, minus her injured arm that's now in a sling, she and Cris told what had happened and Miko wasn't very happy.

"First, you are dumb enough to run into a gang of warthogs," she pointed at Cris "Second, you were dumb enough to actually fight them too." She pointed at Twilight. Miko was about to explode and tired to jump on the both of them before Blaze and Silver held her back.

"Miko, you know I can handle myself. I'm my father's kid." Twilight proclaimed proudly.

"Yeah, and I made sure she was okay too."

"Oh please Cris. You were getting your butt kicked at first."

He stuck his tongue out at her.

Miko sighed and got up. "Well as long as you're still alive that's all that matters to me. I'll be back." With that she walked out of the door.

"There's one thing that has been bothering me." Silver mused, getting the others attention. "When you were fighting you said you could not control yourself and began to attack against your will. Is it like some sort of curse, monster, or something?"

All attention was turned to Cris whose face was not visible because of the bangs tat were now covering his face. "To tell the truth I don't really know. This thing… this monster has been apart of me for as long as I can remember. Because of it I've killed countless people and that's why I choose to be alone. I can't stand the fact that I keep doing this. Every time it happens it's like I'm just sitting there letting it happen." Everyone went quiet along with him. After the long silence he felt a hand on his own. Looking at whose hand it was; it was Twilight.

"Cris you can't hide out forever because of this. If you keep running from it it's going to come back ten-fold. You can't keep this up. Cris, I believe you can fight this and overwhelm it just like you did earlier." She said staring deep into his eyes. She felt her face heat up but paid no mind to it.

He got red in the face too as he looked in her eyes and down at their joined hands.

"May I interrupt this little 'Lifetime/Hallmark' moment here?" Miko poked her head through the door way. She saw a blushing Twilight and Cris and Blaze and Silver were staring at the two. "I guess whatever happened, its over. Now on to more important matters; Surprise~~ !" She walked in the room singing. In her hands she held a cake. Bringing over to Twilight, she sat it down in front of her and sung, "Happy Birthday to you, Twilight!"

She was in awe. All Twilight could do was look at her best friend and say, "Thank you."

"And now, who wants my famous home-made chocolate bananas." She cheered pulling out a handful of chocolate covered bananas on a stick.

"Chocolate bananas." Cris twitched, getting weird looks from the others. "Chocolate…"

"Miko, I advise you to run."

"Bananas!" He finally lost it and chased after thr running Miko. The chase was cut short when he tackled her to the ground. It wasn't a pretty sight.

"Well, uh, go ahead Twilight. Make a birthday wish." Blaze broke the awkward moment.

Snapping back to the sane part of the room, she silently made her wish and blew out the candles. Cris walked back to his spot while eating his bananas. "So, what you wish for?" He asked before eating another. Receiving a smile, she leaned over and whispered something in his ear. "Looking from the corner or his eye, he patted her on the top of her head and had a goofy grin. "I can arrange that."

On the other side of the room.

"Calm down Kimiko, it's all over now." Blaze whispered. After the whole banana incident Miko was somehow traumatized. She sat in the corner in a fetal position being comforted by both Silver and her sister.

"Bananas…" She mumbled. "So many bananas. So many chocolate bananas."

Please review!


End file.
